


Curl your words up into the air

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Kink!verse [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Episode: s04e04 Girls' Night, M/M, Masturbation, POV David Rose, Patrick Brewer: Service Top, Patrick's sex spreadsheet, Pegging is mentioned and... visualised?, Phone Sex, extremely brief mentions of whipping and gags and breathplay, that's it that's the theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: There’s a long pause. “Giving you what you needed,” Patrick says finally, understanding dawning on his face. “Being the one who… who made that happen for you.”“Mm-hm,” David says triumphantly. “Service top.”“Will you please stop saying service top?”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kink!verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768552
Comments: 56
Kudos: 294





	Curl your words up into the air

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another kink!verse instalment! Reading the earlier stories is not required (though, as the very biased author I obviously recommend it); they stand alone and are essentially canon-compliant (just with a different first meeting and their relationship being a month longer than canon) so that folks can tap out of any kinks/fetishes/etc that aren't for them as we go.
> 
> Please assume that if you don't see something being negotiated on-screen, they've discussed it off-screen. Also, just a reminder to please not take your kink advice from fanfic. Do your research first, and not from AO3.
> 
> Title is from 38 Special.

Patrick working on a spreadsheet while the store is quiet isn’t new.

Patrick slamming the laptop lid down when David wraps his arms around his waist and murmurs, “What’s my boyfriend working on?” — half because  _ boyfriend _ still makes his stomach flip to say, and half because he likes the way it makes Patrick’s ears turn pink —  _ that’s _ new.

“Nothing,” Patrick says unconvincingly, twisting around in David’s grip and pressing his hands to David’s chest. “Hey, did Mr Hockley’s latest shipment come in yet?”

It’s a transparent attempt to change the subject and they both know it. David smirks and takes one hand off Patrick’s back, stretching out towards the laptop — slowly, in case Patrick does actually have a serious objection, but when he just flushes and looks away David takes that as tacit permission to flip the lid open and scan his eyes over the screen. It takes him a moment to realise what he’s looking at and then his face splits into a grin as he glances down at Patrick, whose face is now buried in David’s sweater.

“This is your sex spreadsheet?”

Patrick groans, nodding. His face is still hidden, but his neck and ears are flushed.

“Hey,” David says softly, waiting for Patrick to pull his face away and look up at him. “Show me.”

It’s… a complex spreadsheet. There are dropdowns and conditionally formatted cells and other things that go totally over David’s head when Patrick explains them animatedly. There are categories and subcategories, and there are columns for how much time and privacy they’d need to try something, and when they tried it if they have already, and there’s a section called ‘David’s reaction’, but—

“Where in this do you say whether  _ you _ like something?” David asks curiously. 

Patrick opens his mouth, closes it again. Glances at the computer. “I mean… I know what I enjoy,” he says finally, inflection rising enough to turn it into a question. “I guess I didn’t think I needed to write it down.”

David looks at him for a long moment. “Is this part of the service top thing?” he asks finally.

Patrick’s brow furrows. “The what thing?”

“The... service top thing?” Patrick looks blankly at him. “You must know what I’m talking about. You’re the most blatant example of a service top I’ve ever met.”

“Oh, is this the love languages thing?” Patrick asks, perking up. “Acts of service, yeah, and… gifts was my other one, I think.”

“No, that’s not…” David trails off as he considers this. “Well, that makes a lot of sense, actually. But no. You mean to tell me in all the BDSM research that I’m absolutely sure you did, so don’t try to pretend you didn’t, you never came across the term service top? Never put it on one of your Gantt charts?”

“Okay,” Patrick rolls his eyes. “I kind of hope you don’t know what a Gantt chart is, actually, because I definitely don’t have a  _ sex Gantt chart.” _

“That is so not the point I was trying to make,” David huffs.

Patrick grins, taking David’s hand in his and pressing a kiss to the palm. “David,” he says softly, “will you please tell me what a service top is?”

“It’s…” Frustratingly, David can’t find the words. “It’s you. The whole… thing you do.”

“Well, that clears it right up,” Patrick smirks.

David casts around, trying to find a way to explain it articulately. “Okay,” he starts. “That night at the club, what was the best part of it for you?”

“You,” Patrick says immediately, and David bites his lip to hide his pleased smile.

“Okay, flattering, but not very specific. What  _ specifically _ got you going?”

Patrick frowns, thinking about it. “Seeing you get what you need, I guess,” he answers slowly.

“Hmm.” This is proving harder than David thought. “Just seeing it? If you’d been standing in the viewing area, watching someone flog me like that, would it have turned you on as much?”

“I…” Patrick hesitates. “No. I guess not.”

“So I ask again,” David says. “What turned you on about it?”

There’s a long pause. “Giving you what you needed,” Patrick says finally, understanding dawning on his face. “Being the one who… who made that happen for you.”

“Mm-hm,” David says triumphantly. “Service top.”

“Will you please stop saying service top?” Patrick blurts out. David laughs, just as the bell over the door alerts them to the fact that they’re no longer alone. 

He presses a kiss to Patrick’s temple. “We’ll talk about this later, okay?” He drops his voice so the customer can’t hear him. “I want to explore what gets  _ you _ off, outside of you getting  _ me _ off.”

Patrick swallows hard, and David notices with satisfaction that he doesn’t step out from behind the counter for a while.

* * *

He’s worried that they won’t have the opportunity to explore for a long time, but the universe is on his side for once — that night, his parents have dinner with the Schitts and Alexis announces that she’s going out with Twyla again. David’s not sure why, considering she didn’t seem to have much fun last time, but he’s not complaining. He rushes through a shower before crawling naked into bed, dialling Patrick’s number and pressing his phone to his ear.

“We’re going to talk about what gets you off,” David murmurs low into the phone when Patrick answers. 

There’s a sharp intake of breath, then the telltale sound of a phone being pressed up against clothing. He hears a slightly strangled “Goodnight, Ray,” then he listens as Patrick rushes up the stairs and slams his door shut.

“Warn a guy, David,” Patrick hisses into the phone and David bites his lip, willing his voice to calmness.

“That  _ was _ me warning you. Jumping straight into it would have been me telling you that I’m already naked and hard and you need to catch up.”

He hears a loud thump and a curse that sounds very far away. Then Patrick’s voice is back, hot and heavy in his ear.

“Yeah, just— just give me a second, shit—” 

“You can put the phone down to take your clothes off,” David says, trying and failing to hide his laugh. 

Patrick rushes out a breath. “Yeah, that’s probably safer. Hang on.”

It takes a couple of minutes, during which David lubes up his hand but doesn’t touch himself yet. Finally, Patrick returns to the phone. “Okay.”

“Okay,” David grins. “Starting again. We’re going to talk about what gets you off. This is about you specifically, okay? What gets  _ you  _ hot, not just you enjoying getting me off.”

“Oh,” Patrick gasps. “I think we can already add ‘you talking to me’ to the list.”

“I haven’t even said anything yet!” David protests.

“Exactly, and yet…” Patrick sounds like he’s both frustrated and turned on, and David is determined to shoo one of those feelings away.

“Let’s start easy,” he says, wrapping a hand loosely around his cock. He’s not stroking, or even squeezing, but just the light touch makes heat coil low in his belly. “You like putting me on my knees.”

“Fuck,” Patrick stretches the word out into a long groan. “You look so good on your knees, David, you have no idea. The first time I saw you, I knew you’d love it.”

“Uh uh,” David redirects him quickly. “You. How do  _ you _ feel about it?”

“David,” Patrick says, voice low. “The sight of you on your knees gets me so fucking hot. The way you look up at me, you have no idea what it does to me.”

David chokes back a moan, letting his fingers slide softly up his cock before settling back around it, still not really gripping. “Yeah? You like knowing that every time I’m down there, all I can think of is getting my mouth around you?”

Patrick sucks in a loud breath. “God,” he breathes out. “The way you suck dick, David…”

David grins. “We seem to be coming back to me again.”

Patrick huffs, actually  _ huffs, _ and it’s ridiculous how cute it is. “Fine.  _ I _ love the way you suck my dick.” His words speed up, and David strains to hear the muffled sounds of him jerking off. “The way your mouth just takes me, the way you obviously  _ love _ it, the way you can suck me right down — it’s all so goddamn hot. Fucking you is so good, David, you have no idea — but you sucking my dick might be my favourite thing we’ve done so far.”

“Jesus,” David whispers, his cock twitching against his loose fist. “And… what about the things we haven’t done yet? What do you want most?” He’s expecting Patrick to bring up the whip again, the one he took home to practice with weeks ago. Or maybe something else on his spreadsheet, something they haven’t had the time or privacy to try out yet — breathplay? Gags? More complicated bondage?

“I want you to fuck me,” Patrick murmurs into the phone, and it’s not at all what David was expecting to hear, but  _ oh, yes. _

“Oh, we can do that,” he says. “I’d take my time, ease you into it. Finger you open, use some toys on you to get you used to it before I bury my cock in you.”

Patrick chuckles into the phone, and David’s honestly a bit embarrassed by what the sound of it does to him. “I don’t know that there’ll be a need for all that, David.”

“Oh, God,” David groans, his hand tightening around his dick. “Have you been fingering yourself? Because that is a lovely mental image.”

“No— well, actually yes,” Patrick says. “But also…” he trails off. 

“But also?” David prompts after a long silence.

There’s a harsh breath of air into the phone. “You’ll be the first person to put a  _ real _ cock inside me,” he says pointedly, and it takes a moment for David to catch on. Then he has a flash of a mental image — Patrick on all fours, being pegged by some petite, pretty woman, fisting the sheets and moaning outrageously as she grips his hips and slams hard into him, his cock slapping against his stomach with each movement — and he can’t quite stop himself from thrusting sharply up into his hand.

“That,” he growls, “is very fucking hot. And a little bit unexpected.”

“I met you in a  _ sex club, _ David,” Patrick says, voice teasing. “You need to stop being surprised that I’ve tried things.”

“Well, excuse me,” David laughs. “Anyway, it’s a little bit different, but not very, so if you liked that you’ll probably like having me inside you.”

“Oh, I know I’ll like having you inside me,” Patrick says, breath uneven. 

“Yeah?” David grips himself tightly, trying to keep control. “Are you going to let me give you what you need?”

There’s a slight pause on the other end of the line. “If that’s something you’d be into, I’d be very open to that,” Patrick says cautiously. “But if we’re talking about what  _ I  _ want…” 

“We are,” David gasps. 

“Then, no. I’m not going to let you give me what I need,” Patrick continues, his voice infuriatingly low and steady in a way that makes David’s dick throb hard in his hand. “I’m going to spread you out and  _ take _ what I need.”

“Oh, fuck.” David’s hand starts fisting up and down his cock. 

“I think I’ll ride you,” Patrick says, the conversational tone belied by his heavy breathing and the rhythmic sound of shifting fabric David can hear through the phone. David doesn’t even try to take back control of the conversation, happy to listen to whatever Patrick wants to tell him, his hand speeding up with every delicious word. “I’ll decide how fast we go, how deep I take you. Maybe tie you up so you can’t try to speed things up. I know you like it when I’m in control, David,” he adds, almost as an afterthought. 

David’s orgasm slams into him, unexpected and forceful. He chokes back a cry, his back arching off the bed when he comes, spots dancing in front of his eyes as he shudders through the aftershocks. He’s only dimly aware of Patrick chanting his name in his ear. 

“You sound so fucking hot when you come, Jesus,” Patrick gasps. He’s clearly close, and David has an idea. 

“God, I really fucking needed that,” David groans, excessively languid. Sure enough, Patrick cries out sharply, and then all David can hear for a moment is heavy breathing. 

“Well, that proves my point,” David says calmly after a moment.

“Mm?” Patrick sounds groggy and fucked out. 

“It’s just interesting that me telling you I  _ got what I needed _ was what made you come.”

“David, I swear to God, if you say service top…” Patrick mumbles.

David smirks, safe in the knowledge Patrick can’t see him. “Goodnight, Patrick,” he says sweetly. Before Patrick can reply he adds in a stage whisper, “Service top.”

The line goes dead in his ear. David has barely had time to panic that maybe Patrick is actually mad when his phone vibrates, a text appearing on the screen.

_ Goodnight David. Thank you _ ❤️

And David has strong opinions about appropriate emoji use (basically never), but after he’s cleaned himself up and gotten dressed, he stares at this one until he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to put a gentle and kind request here that comments please avoid any kind of implication that Patrick would have realised he was gay earlier if he'd tried pegging. Lots of straight guys love being fucked! The prostate is not a mlm-specific organ :) And while Patrick Brewer is obviously a fictional character there are real-world implications for those kinds of assumptions and how they land on both straight and queer men. This has been a loving PSA from your friendly neighbourhood kink peddler. ❤️
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com).


End file.
